


The Outcasts

by Reoianu



Series: The Outcasts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asajj Ventress Lives, Bounty Hunter Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars), Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Dark Disciple (Star Wars Novel), Not Canon Compliant - The Clone Wars Season 7, Translation from fanfiktion.de
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reoianu/pseuds/Reoianu
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was expelled from the Jedi order and now must orientate herself again. Her path soon brings her together with the bounty hunter and former Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress …
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress & Original Female Character(s), Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Asajj Ventress & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Outcasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Ausgestoßenen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677020) by Nakago. 



> Hey guys!  
> This work is a translation from German. The original fanfiction from Nakago (https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Nakago) you can find on fanfiktion.de right here: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/540f8cdf0001b5fc143c2c63/1/Die-Ausgestossenen - To make that clear, I have the author's permission to upload the translated fic here on Ao3.  
> Also, my mother tongue is German, too, so if I've made some mistakes in my translation, I'm deeply sorry. Feel free to point mistakes out.  
> If I have something to say, my notes will be here at the top, while Nakagos original comments will be at the end below the chapter. The ff was originally written in 2014, so probably not all of Nakago's comments are up to date.  
> However, I hope you'll have fun with this ff (:

Coruscant  
Jedi Temple  
20 BBY the day of leaving the Jedi temple

It hurt. It so infinitely hurt. Never in her young but adventurous life Ahsoka had experienced such humiliation. The Jedi high council had distrusted her, had not seen through the insidious game of Barriss Offee. Ahsoka, too, didn't understand, although it should've been so clear. In hindsight, the puzzle pieces blended seamlessly. Barriss had perfidiously utilized to stay informed about the investigation.

On Geonosis Barriss had proved what an outstanding infiltrator she was. Most likely it had been Offee who killed the suspect, Letta Turmond, in front of Ahsoka's eyes with a force choke, after entering the republic prison fortress via the ventilation shafts. A true feat.  
Even then, the former padawan of Master Luminara Unduli had talked about the fact that the Jedi were actually peacekeepers. If only Ahsoka had reconsidered this, it, most likely, would never have happened. But Barriss and her had been comrades in war, had fought together on Geonosis and almost fell together in the destruction of the droid factory. Ahsoka saved her life on the flight back when Barriss was infected by one of those geonosian brain parasites. Something like that usually forged a band for life. And she had trusted Barriss Offee until the very end. Even after her confession in court, Ahsoka hardly believed that her good friend was behind the bombing. And on top of that, Barriss had done everything possible to make her look guilty. It was this betrayal that hurt infinitely.

Also, she had once saved the life of Admiral Tarkin, her accuser in court, and freed him from a Separatist prison on Lola Sayu. Nevertheless he had done everything to have her sentenced to death. Gratitude was probably something she couldn't expect at this time of war.

Distressed, Ahsoka shook her head. She sat alone on the steps to the Jedi temple, which she had thought was her home. She had spent almost her entire life there since Master Plo Koon took her, a small child from the planet Shili, to the temple on Coruscant. She could hardly remember her parents and her actual home. This temple was her home, the place of her childhood, her youth. The place she had defined as her home. All her life so far.

What should I do now?, Ahsoka asked herself and wiped the tears from her face. The galaxy was open to her. There were so many possibilities, and yet there was only this bitter emptiness in her.

Again and again she wondered who of the Jedi's high council had voted against her. Master Yoda? Had the little green master, to whom she had previously shown unconditional affection, been against her? The decision on her exclusion from the Jedi order hadn't been unanimous. At the moment, the Jedi council had only eleven members after the death of Master Even Piell on Lola Sayu, so it was probably six votes to five in her favor, at best. Master Kenobi certainly had voted for her, they had been companions in combat for countless missions. He trusted her and she trusted the balanced teacher of her own master. Her heart told her that the always thoughtful Obi-Wan Kenobi never would've prejudged her.

Master Plo Koon was like a father to her, it was him who recruited Ahsoka for the Jedi. In her early years in the temple, he had been her only adult friend. The legendary pilot had taught her to fly spaceships. He knew her too well to give up on her like this. Even now, she trusted the Kel'Dor, unconditionally. But a slight doubt was there. In the chamber of justice, he had asked her compromising questions.

Master Yoda was the wisest Jedi she knew. He would never put profane politics above the fate of an individuum. From his words in the courtroom she believed that he had not agreed with the majority's decision. But perhaps she just had imagined that. The young Togruta hoped the little green master had kept to her. But she wasn't sure.

Master Shaak Ti, like her, was a Togruta, and there were few of their race in the order. Also, there were few women in the rank of a knight, and Master Ti was the only female council member. That connects. At least Ahsoka hoped so. But Shaak Ti could have been just as good against her. They had never fought together and did not knew each other.

Master Kit Fisto always had been a cheerful Jedi. But she didn't really know him either. But since she assumed that the rest had voted against her, he had possibly been the fifth vote. If it was that close at all. Perhaps the vote had gone nine to two, or in the worst case ten to one. This thought alone caused her abdominal pain.

The masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin were guaranteed to be against her. Politics determined their actions. Barriss Offee had been quite right with her accusations. The Jedi had strayed from their path, they were no longer peacekeepers, but warring generals, leading huge clone armies into battle. The real requirements of day-to-day politics seemed more important to them than the Force that surrounded them all.

Same with the Masters Oppo Rancisis, Coleman Kcaj and Eeth Koth, she was sure they'd been against her. Ahsoka was clearly aware she hadn't been an exemplary padawan they would lead as a shining role model for the younglings. In the past, she often had been stubborn, snippy, had ignored orders or even openly resisted them – letting herself being guided by emotions. But at the end of the day, it didn't matter. Sith, Jedi, it didn't matter anymore. Only the emptiness, that still mattered.

„May I sit down to you, little Soka?“, she suddenly heard the voice of Plo Koon. The Kel'Dor had a small backpack with him, as she had often had with her on excursions. For a moment she was surprised and then again not really. She sighed, which the pilot took as an invitation to sit next to her. For a few moments they sat silently next to each other, looking into the sunset and the busy traffic of flying speeders under the cloudy sky of Coruscant.

„I'm glad that I found you.“, the master finally said into the uncomfortably spreading silence.

„Do you also want to persuade me to go back into the order?“, she asked him in a tone that was somewhere between lurking and hoping.

„No, little Soka. I can feel your emotions in turmoil. Your heart is hurt and full of grief. The worst that can happen to a padawan has happened to you. Those you have trusted and respected let you down at your worst hour. This wound will take a long time to heal. You have made the decision your heart showed you. Let yourself be told that you are welcome in the order as a knight anytime, but I will not urge you. That path you can only go alone, when you are ready for it. Today you are not, I can feel that clearly.“ The master paused briefly to let his words sink in.

„I'm here to give you this.“ He handed Ahsoka a backpack with the symbol of the Republic on it. She opened it and found a few items of her personal belongings, a change of clothes and a cloak. Plus a few credits in a bag. Jedi didn't need much to live and all their possessions comfortably fit in a backpack. The only thing missing was the book about the Jedi Master Skywalker had given her and in which she had written further comments. She no longer needed it either, she was no longer a Jedi.

„Thank you, Master Plo.“, Ahsoka said honestly and nodded gratefully.

„I wish you all the best, little Soka. I would be happy to see you in the Jedi order again one day. May the Force be with you.“

„May the Force be with you too, Master Plo!“ They respectfully said goodbye to each other without resentment in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakago's confused thoughts
> 
> Since I still make a few personal comments about my stories, I will do that here, too. With the sale of Star Wars to Disney, Clone Wars was discontinued and some episodes of the Series were no longer produced (Annotation from the translator: Luckily we got Clone Wars Season 7 lately.). The Remaining of Ahsoka Tano had to be clarified quickly, as she isn't mentioned in Revenge of the Sith. As a result, the episodes 5.17 to 5.20 were produced quickly, and other canonical franchise products were not taken into account. After all, these episodes changed the already established stories of Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee. Now, of course, the question is, how high do you set The Clone Wars and how high these other franchise products. I have decided to recognize the rest of the products as non-Canon and accept the Clone Wars episodes as Canon. After all, the original founder of the universe is still roughly setting the tone (Sometimes very to the disadvantage).  
> Before this episodes, Barriss Offee dies as a Jedi in Order 66 in a comic and Ventress says goodbye to the story in another comic, in which she disappears with a hijacked Hospital ship, again betrayed by Count Dooku.
> 
> Ahsoka Tano's later fate has not yet been explained in any official series, it will probably happen in Rebels. I know that this has already been adressed by some other fanfictions. But the ones I've read so far were partly quite out of character.
> 
> Ahsoka's one of the most interesting characters in The Clone Wars, because she has the room to evolve. We get to know her as a fourteen-year-old sassy brat who at first had a hard time as Anakin's padawan. In the course of the Seasons she matures and develops. The cheeky brat becomes a competent warrior who can take responsibility. At first it only seemed to me they wanted to give the young target audience an identification figure. With very few exceptions, the rest of the protagonists are adults. But over time and her continuous character development, she has grown dear to me. Due to her departure and her unknown fate, she is of course a tempting candidate for every fanfiction writer to fill the until now empty space.
> 
> Criticism, commendation and reviews are welcome, just as every reader, even though you may not comment or may not like the story.


	2. A conversation with an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dear Master Plo, Obi-Wan now gets his final conversation (or at least they think it may be final) with Ahsoka, and gives her a little hint in the direction of Ventress.

Coruscant  
Jedi Temple  
20 BBY the day of leaving the Jedi order

Ahsoka reached the end of the stairs and was standing in front of the huge building. She turned and looked for a brief moment at the enormous temple, which was being bathed in the light of the sun. A beutiful picture that burned into her memory. She had spent most of her life in there, and it was the place she associated with home. A haven of security and safety. She tried to explore her feelings and find the necessary peace. It was one of the guiding principles of the order that there were no feelings, only peace. But there was no more peace here, the galaxy was caught in a brutal war between the Republic and the Separatists.

Everything in her was still in turmoil. She felt the pain of losing faith in the Jedi council. Some resentment about the unjust treatment. A little scared of the now completely open future. And of course she was bothered with the question: what should she do now?

A throat clearing pulled Ahsoka from her thoughts. Master Kenobi stood nearby and looked at her. She could feel the normally balanced Obi-Wan was extremely dejected. Outwardly he tried to show nothing, but she could clearly feel the restlessness in his otherwise so balanced aura. She had never seen the master so emotionally.

„I'm glad I meet you, Ahsoka ...“, the Jedi master began to speak. On the one hand, she was delighted to see him, as she was absolutely certain that he stood up for her on the high council. But she was also afraid that he would push her to return to the order. She looked at him in silence with her blue eyes.

„I wanted to give you these until you found your own swords again.“ With that he handed her two lightsabers. At first glance, the Togruta recognized that it was the pair of swords the separatist and assassin Asajj Ventress had wielded.

„I'm afraid red doesn't really fit to me ...“, Ahsoka said, not exactly knowing what to think of it.

„They're only meant to be replacements until you have your own sabers again.“

„They must be lying around somewhere, and it will take time and effort to find them. But thank you, Master Kenobi. I aprreciate what you did.“ She left open whether she meant the sabers or his support in the council.

„I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I want you to know that I never doubted you for a second.“ His voice was full of righteousness and she could feel that he was speaking the truth. A great weight left her heart and she was so greatful to him that at least he, and Master Plo, had stuck to her.

„Good to hear. It is dificult to trust someone in these times …“

„I never had the slightest doubt about your innocence.“, clarified again.

„I know.“, Ahsoka said, attaching the weapons to her belt.

„Well, I have an idea what your next destination could be.“, said Master Kenobi then. „Asajj Ventress is definitely missing her weapons …“, he indicated.

„What do you mean by that?“, Ahsoka asked confused.

„Asajj Ventress used to be an aspirant of the Sith. The dark side in her was very strong, but she has changed. Darkness is still in her, but also light. The last time I met her, we fought side-by-side against an enemy. Ventress even lent me one of her swords. She is no longer the person she once was.“

„Are you telling me to give the swords back to Ventress?“, asked Ahsoka, still confused.

„She is a lost soul in this vast ocean of darkness, but she has embarked a promising course towards the light. The way I see it, she was trying to help you prove your innocence. Ventress can be valuable ally. And two are always better than one alone.“

„I think I understand, Master Kenobi.“, the Togruta replied drawn out. Anakin Skywalker's teacher seriously suggested to ally with Asajj Ventress. As absurd as the thought seemed at first, Ahsoka had a lot in common with Count Dooku's former assassin. They were both on their own, Force wielders, and had most likely many people disliking them. Ahsoka no longer had the protection and privileges of her order, and she had made many powerful enemies over the past two years. Not only with the Separatists, but also in the underworld.

„I'll think about it, Master Kenobi.“, she finally said noncommittally, as she just wasn't able to make a decision like that at the moment.

„May the Force be with you, Ahsoka Tano.“

„May the Force be with you too, Master Kenobi.“, said the former padawan with tears in her eyes. She hesitated for a moment, then hugged the member of the Jedi council. Obi-Wan returned the hug after a moment and patted her shoulder awkwardly. They broke away and looked at each other uncertainly for a brief moment.

„Thank you for everything, Obi-Wan.“, she said again and adressed him by his name for the first time in her life. She nodded gratefully to him one last time and then turned around resolutely. Tears welled up again as she looked for transportation to get away from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakago's confused thoughts
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi is, for me, the incarnation of the Jedi. Balanced, selfless, and always in control. Unfortunately, this makes him a relatively boring character, because he has almost no rough edges. Except being a failure in Anakin's case.
> 
> Still, I really like the character itself, and I really wanted to have a scene with him, so I put him in here right away. Along with Anakin und Plo Koon, he is likely to be one of the people in the order who were closest to Ahsoka.


	3. An immoral offer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka isn't sure about teaming up with Ventress, but Ventress is sure about teaming up with Ahsoka.

Coruscant  
Level 1313  
20 BBY day 2 after leaving the Jedi order

Two days had passed since Ahsoka had left the temple, the Jedi council had betrayed her. She had spent one night in the apartment of Senator Amidala, who provided her with a shelter. Padmé Amidala was a good person and a good friend, and it wouldn't be a problem to live with her, but Ahsoka didn't want that. Padmé was a part of her old life and that was, unfortunately, over.

The first thing she'd been looking for were her lightsabers. One she found in the supply lines of the republican fortress, that she lost at a rocket explosion, the other in the warehouse on level 1315, where Barriss had set her the trap into which she had run unaware. It was pure luck that they were still there. Otherwise she would've had to comb through the whole underworld of Coruscant for her weapons, this time without help. One of her lightsabers had been lost once before and it hadn't been easy to get it back.

Now she was looking for Ventress, as she had decided to follow the advice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Less to deal with her, but to bring her back the sabers and compensate the bounty hunter for her lost bounty.

Finding the bounty hunter wasn't easy, as she was drifting around at the darkest corners of Coruscant. Here on the lowest levels of the Republic's center it was like a slum. And in fact, it was a slum. Everywhere was garbage, graffiti on the walls, and it smelt like a mixture of excretions, sweat, burnt machine oil and poverty. Posters in bright colours praised the services of individual ladies of the horizontal trade or entire brothels. The little light came from illuminated advertisements for shops, brothels, pawnbrokers, strip clubs and other establishments of dubious reputation. The unattractive ambience conveyed hopelessness and fear, and Ahsoka didn't feel comfortable in this environment. She didn't belong here, and she could feel the suspicious and gauging looks of the inhabitants. Victim, neutral, threat, customer or rival?

„Well, if that's not Skywalker's little padawan. Seems to have gone well for you, little Jedi.“, she heard the voice of Asajj Ventress behind her. Ahsoka turned around and saw Ventress emerging from the shadows of a dark side street. It wasn't surprising to the Togruta that it was the bounty hunter who found her, not the other way around. The former assassin still wore the same clothes as the last time they met, but now had a slightly different helmet on. On her belt, Ventress wore a shock baton and a vibro knife to replace her lost lightsabers.

„Not really, Ventress. I'm no longer a Jedi.“, Ahsoka said with firm voice. She herself was surprised at how confidently she could proclaim this fact. Several days ago there had only been a fixed path, no left and right. Now, she wasn't the padawan of Master Skywalker or even a member of the Jedi order.

„No longer a Jedi? You quit?“ In the bounty hunter's voice, irony and some surprise were heard. She opened her helmet with a hand gesture.

„No, the council didn't trust me and excluded me from the order.“

„That hurts“, the bald woman said. And Ahsoka felt how clearly this night witch understood this from her own experience, as clearly as almost no one else on this planet.

„Very much.“, the Togruta admitted bluntly. 

„I know. Guess our deal with impunity for my so-called war crimes is also over.“

„That's true, unfortunately. I no longer have the chance to obtain a pardon. Sorry, Ventress. At least I can give those back to you.“ Ahsoka handed the woman her lost lightsabers. Ventress checked the functionality of her weapons and attached them to her belt with a satisfied nodding.

„And here's your lost income for my bounty.“ Ahsoka had borrowed a larger amount of credits from Padmé and the majority of that went into her former opponent's purse. Several times they had faced each other in deadly lightsaber duels. Now they stood in front of each other in a dark alley and talked peacefully with each other like good old acquaintances. If someone had said two weeks that this would happen, Ahsoka would have laughed and called him a fool. But now, many had changed.

„It's only fair.“, the former Separatist said, taking the credits. They looked at each other and Ahsoka thought of Master Kenobi's advice, but she didn't address this topic.

„Let's have something to eat.“, the bounty hunter suggested before the silence would become too uncomfortable.

„Why not?“, the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker agreed, as her stomach had started growling just at this moment. Only two dark alleys further they went into the cantina, whose illuminated advertisements had been smashed by some vandals with blasters. A large number of puffed-up speeder bikes stood lined up near the entrance.

The filthy establishment was well filled with shady scum of different species, which had often crossed her way as rogues, pirates or bounty hunters. Trandoshans, Weequay and Humans made up the majority, but there were also some Rodians, Twi'lek and three-eyed Gran. According to their uniform-looking attire, they were mostly members on a swoop gang resident in this area. Synthetic music sounded from loudspeakers, and there was no stage for bands or something like that here. The air was thick and Ahsoka felt uncomfortable in this miserable establishment.

They sat down at a free table with scratched surface in the corner, ordered a meal and something to drink. Ventress invited her generously, which surprised Ahsoka. A Twi'lek in an extremely skimpy costume under her apron, which was littered with unappetizing stains, served them two plates of starfries. The waitress immediately cashed in and was happy about the tip Ventress gave her. Ahsoka was glad that the meal didn't contain any meat. Down here there could be anything in it.

„And what are you going to do now?“, Ventress asked between two bites, seeming casually.

„I don't know. My path as a Jedi seemed predetermined, but now?“ Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and then lowered her head. Master Kenobi had advised her to team up with Ventress, but she was still inconclusive about that. Ahsoka took a bite from the greasy starfries. It tasted like the grease of the deep fryer and a little salt. But hunger made her swallow the stuff. They were definitely in this cantina with dubious clientele because of the food and the homely atmosphere. The young woman wondered why the former assassin of Count Dooku had chosen this place to talk.

„Plans can fail, paths can be left. Almost my whole has consisted of changes. I was tribute, slave, padawan of a Jedi, warlord, student of a Sith, assassin, a commander in the armed forces of the CIS, a night sister, and, ultimately, now I am a freelance bounty hunter. Some changes were wanted, but most imposed by strangers. Freedom is a bigger burden than you think. As long as you're still bound, freedom seems tempting. But once you've achieved it, you only realize how difficult this burden is to bear.“ Ahsoka nodded in understanding, even if she was surprised that Ventress claimed to have been a padawan once.

„We both could team up. Together we are more than each of us alone.“ Ahsoka was perplexed by the blunt offer, that Ventress would suggest this by herself. After all, their past hadn't been that harmonious. Ahsoka stared open-mouthed at her, not knowing what to answer. Of course, Master Kenobi had advised her to team up with the former assassin, but that Ventress also wanted that really surprised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakago's confused thoughts
> 
> I found it somehow understandable that Ahsoka would like to thank her new ally, who after all stood by her in her most difficult hour. Something that can only be said of a very few of her other comrades. The last four episodes of season five touched me deeply and are probably one of the best of the entire six (now seven :D) seasons.
> 
> Asajj Ventress is certainly the character with the biggest change in the series. As a Clone-Wars-only character, she was also not bound to any restrictions. We know the fate of almost everyone else from RotS. Ventress, however, first appeared in the animated series Clone Wars from 2003. She is quite capable and usually it takes a superior force to defeat her or force her to retreat. Also, she's the only character who really changes fundamentally within the series. From the agressive dark side assassin to a bounty hunter with a conscience. After all, she locks Boba Fett in 4x20 in a box and does not deliver the kidnapped bride. Of course, she collects the money twice, but a symbolic credit probably would've been enough to set the girl free. She then fights together with Obi-Wan against her own failed creation (Savage Opress) and in the end she helps Ahsoka Tano in her escape. Due to her complexity, Ventress is also a very interesting character for fanfiction, as she has been through a lot.
> 
> Usually Ventress is an archetypal lone wolf. She's not exactly what you would call a team player. She enters into alliances only through compulsion or sheer necessity. On the one hand this was due to the special structure of the Sith. A master, a student. Although, strangely enough, she probably never really knew that rule of two. She was a Sith aspirant for a long time before Count Dooku betrayed and left her on Darth Sidious' orders. So she could never tolerate someone next to her, as he only would've been an unpleasant competior for the next student position, nor was she particularly keen to share her success with anyone. In 1x09 she kills the pretentious traitor of the senate guard because he wants to reduce her fame.  
> Ahsoka on the other hand is an extremely skilled fighter, a good pilot, and a trained force user. The two have about the same level, although Asajj probably has more experience. Therefore, Ahsoka should be an acceptable ally for Asajj.
> 
> This chapter conveys the dark side of Coruscant well. I like the contrast that prevails in this world. On the surface the buildings of the rich, the pure misery in the underground is well hidden. 
> 
> Starfries are pretty much the only dish I've found on Jedipedia (Annotation: german equivalent to Wookieepedia) that isn't too exotic for an underworld cantina. It did describe over a hundred dishes, but most of them are unlikely to be affordable for ordinary citizens of that level. It's probably some kind of french fry.


	4. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I changed the rating to mature, 'cause there is some dark underworld shit going on in this story later.

Coruscant  
Level 1313  
20 BBY day 2 after leaving the Jedi order

„I remember that we tried to kill each other several times. That's not exactly what should be the beginning of a friendship.“, Ahsoka retorted.

„And yet I was the only one who trusted you unreservedly when no one else did. I am no longer the assassin of this miserable bastard Dooku, I am no longer a commander in the forces of the CIS. I've changed, I'm a free bounty hunter now.“, Ventress said in a scant tone.

„I'm not sure this is the profession that makes you a light figure.“, the Togruta noted with slight doubt in her voice. Bounty hunters had often been her antagonists in the past.

„No, certainly not. But think about the paths open to you now. How old are you now?“, Ventress asked calmly.

„Sixteen standard years.“

„Sixteen.“ Ventress stretched the word. „And what have you learned now in your life? Which academies have you visited, of which you have a usable testimony?“

„None“, Ahsoka said dejectedly. A complete exclusion from the order was rather rare at her age. Not every youngling became padawan and then a knight, there were other paths that could be followed in the Jedi order, but normally you just stayed. Or you could take another path before it was too late.

„You are a former padawan, who has been excluded from the Jedi order. This isn't exactly a solid basis to write an application.“

„Wrongly! And I could return at any time.“

„And why don't you do that? That's the first question you would be asked if you're applicating somewhere with your dubious reputation.“

„Because it's too painful.“, said Ahsoka honestly. She was surprised that she was able to admit it so openly.

„Realistically, what can you do other than fight?“

„I'm a good pilot and I can fix things.“, she said a little lame after short thought. There were many things she could do a little, but really good was she only in fighting. If she hadn't become padawan in the midst of war, her education might have been a little more widespread. Most of her career's missions had been combat missions. Investigations in the underworld also had been there when she once had lost her lightsaber or had to investigate in a holocron robbery. Every now and then she had worked as a bodyguard. But civilian missions had been the exception in the last two years. 

„Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a workshop and repair droids, swoopbikes, spaceships or whatever?“

„Nah, I don't think of that as desirable.“, Ahsoka sighed, she couldn't really imagine that.

„There are not many options left for people like us. As an independent bounty hunter you are free, you can choose the job. And we are doing what the Jedi should be doing, making scum harmless. I can teach you everything you need.“

„The last thing I need is a new master. Certainly not in the dark side.“, Ahsoka blocked. 

„I thought we could both learn from each other, not as student and master, but as partners.“

„Partners?“, the former padawan asked.

„Partners! You can complete my training in the light side of the force and I'll show you how to work as a bounty hunter. We both benefit. Normally I work alone, because only few are equal to me. But you're good at what you're doing. Together we are stronger than each one on our own.“

„I don't know. My emotions are in turmoil, Ventress.“

„I can feel it, so much pain. So much confusion.“

„I can feel confusion and fear in you, too.“ Ahsoka looked at Ventress. Several times they had dueled and tried to kill each other. Those battles had been fought with all rigour and uncompromisingness. But the Togruta felt no resentment against Count Dooku's former assassin. Feelings such as hatred and the desire for retribution led to the dark side of the force anyway, although, she had to admit, it never had been easy for her to meet her enemies as calmly as the always balanced Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was the past. Now they were both outcasts.

The former padawan rethought her possibilities. She could humbly return to the temple, pretending to forgive the Jedi council, and being accepted as a Jedi knight. But inwardly, she knew that the thought of who had voted against her would devour her. That wouldn't leave her alone. To be reminded of it every day would destroy her. Not immediately, but over the years it would devour her inwardly. The majority hadn't trusted her, and Ahsoka was sure that the jurors also had not believed in her innocence, despite Senator Amidala's really good defense. She would most likely have been sentenced to death for something she hadn't done. The majority of the Jedi's high council simply would've let her die, and the mere thought hurted her innermost self deeply.

She could stay with the senator. Padmé Amidala was a rich, generic and nice woman. An esteemed friend and loyal ally even in the most difficult hour of her life, who fought in court for her. In her luxurious apartment, she could think about her future in peace, but didn't want to be a burden for the senator. She would also inevitably come into contact with her former master Anakin, who was very close to Padmé. Anakin liked her a lot. More than Ahsoka thought was good for a Jedi. She was pleased that her master had always stood by her, had trusted her completely in this crisis. Until the very end he had tried everything to prove her innocence, and succeeded. She appreciated all of that, was infinitely grateful to him, and she knew if he would ask her to come back again, she would not be able to say no again. Despite all the possible consequences for herself.

Of course she was able to make her way on her own. She had many skills, enjoyed extensive training, was able to fly spaceships, a passable technician, and a natural talent in fighting. Not to forget about her Jedi powers. She would be able to hire on a ship at any time. There was work beyond a repair shop that she could do. But wasn't that a waste of her skills?

And there were, of course, a lot of enemies for which she was on her own now an easier target. Her death wouldn't provoke any retaliation from the order.

But she just wanted to get away from here. As far away as possible from Coruscant and it's Jedi temple.

„Actually, I just want to get away from the Jedi.“, Ahsoka finally expressed her wish.

„Nothing holds me here either. As a bounty hunter, you can work anywhere in the galaxy. What do you think? Are we trying to get away from here together? In that case, I would have a suggestion.“

„Let's hear.“, Ahsoka said. Ventress pulled out a small holo projector and showed her several profiles, making sure the people sitting at the other tables weren't noticing what Ahsoka was seeing. Unsurprisingly, all five persons from the holo were present in the cantina at this moment. Ahsoka would have been surprised if the dark Jedi had chosen this establishment without ulterior motives. The list of crimes this gangsters were sought for was long. Murder, robbery, vandalism, physical assault, hooliganism, and trade of illegal spice. Getting these guys to jail was definitely not a mistake.

„There is a good bounty for each one of these bastards. We can get them, deliver them and collect the reward. And with the credits we buy a small spaceship and fly to a region where there is no war, no republic and no confederation.“, Ventress explained her plan. Ahsoka fixed the former assassin with her eyes, then let her gaze wander. There were about thirty men and women in the bar, all members of that swoopbike gang. If they caught those five people, they would face all thirty as opponents.

„Fifteen for each“, Ahsoka said with a faint smile on her face.

„If it were less, where would be the challenge?“, Ventress asked with a sardonic smile.

„It were twelve clones that we fought together and they weren't an easy challenge.“, Ahsoka estimated their chances.

„Those are just gangers, thugs, not trained soldiers or experienced bounty hunters. Fifteen to one is fair, especially since we both have our lightsabers.“, the former assassin explained.

„I don't want to kill anyone.“, Ahsoka pointed out. She had killed as a padawan, but even as a freelance bounty hunter she didn't want to produce a mountain of corpses.

„Well, we'll cath them alive, if possible. You know I can“, Ventress alluded to the fact that she hadn't killed any of the clones mentioned.

„Indeed, you can … but, these criminals are just standing around here. I'm wondering: if we can collect them practically in passing, why haven't other bounty hunters already done that?“

„The gang are henchmen of a syndicate. Arresting them may provoke acts of vengeance from the syndicate, but I'm not afraid of a few gangsters, are you?“ Asajj looked at her openly and calmly. 

Ahsoka wondered if she could afford even more enemies. A few days ago she would have thrown herself into battle without thinking, as the order protected her from retribution. However, cowardice was nothing that she ever would have been accused of. There were other character traits for which she had been critized by the council before. She looked at the list of crimes, the declared bounty, and made her decision.

„Well, let's do it, Ventress“, Ahsoka said, filled with renewed energy. She had rarely avoided a fight in her previous life, and bringing scum to justice was certainly not a mistake, especially since it was paid that well.

„My name's Asajj, Ahsoka.“

„Then let's go, Asajj!“ With these words they stood up and turned in the direction of the bar, where their five targets were still crouching peacefully in front of their drinks and had no idea that they were about to receive their righteous punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakago's confused thoughts
> 
> Ahsoka is a great teamplayer. She usually has her own mind, but she also manages to fit in. In only a few situations, she acts alone. At this moment she is alone, without Support and disoriented.
> 
> I thought for a long time whether a partnership would be understandable for both of them. They are both outcasts, former padawans, have been betrayed and do not know where their place is. So they have a lot in common that is otherwise quite unique. That's why I found it quite possible that even Ventress, who otherwise couldn't work in a team, could seek an equal partnership with Tano. And that Ahsoka could also accept it.
> 
> Chapters III and IV were one at first, but I then separated it because otherwise it would've been too long. I hope the conversation isn't too boring now, but I wanted Ahsoka's decision to be thought through and not simply "Well, let's do it"


	5. Cantina Brawl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a littler longer to translate the fifth chapter 'cause I had a lot of other stuff to do and was also sick for a while (luckily not Corona). However, have fun with this chapter.

Coruscant  
Level 1313  
20 BBY day 2 after leaving the Jedi order

„How do we proceed, partner?“, Ahsoka Tano asked her new comrade Asajj Ventress.

„We're giving them the opportunity to surrender and settle this situation peacefully.“, Count Dooku's former assassin said.

„They won't surrender.“, Ahsoka said after an evaluating glance at their targets.

„They never do, Ahsoka, but we should give them the option. If they refuse, we'll have to knock them out.“

„Sounds fair.“, Ahsoka replied, glad that her new partner suggested by herself that they should only stun the criminals.

„I'll concentrate on the leaders, you'll watch my back and keep the rest busy.“ With these words, Asajj closed her helmet.

Ahsoka nodded and narrowed her eyes slightly. She tried to find her inner peace, but she was still too upset, too troubled. Maybe she would never be able to find inner peace again, but in the end it didn't matter anymore, she was no longer a Jedi and not bound by any code.

The two bounty hunters stood in front of the leaders of the swoopbike gang. All bikers wore black jackets with the same white and red emblem on their backs, a white sword dripped with red blood crossed with a white blaster rifle. Around the emblem it was written in a circle: Deathbringers of the Bloody Blade, 1313.

„Listen, guys! It would be extremely wise of you to just follow us to the nearest office of the Republican security agency right now.“, Ahsoka began the negotiations. After a short, surprised pause, most of the present laughed.

„You two bitches don't know who we are? We're the Deathbringers of the Bloody Blade!“, the leader, a brown-skinned Weequay, yelled.

„As you want“, Ventress quickly ended the negotiations and grabbed her weapons.

„You're tired of life!“, the Weequay sneered and drew his blaster. At the same time the two former Jedi also grabbed their weapons and the noew inevitable fight began. To Ahsoka's surprise, Ventress didn't use her lightsabers, but her shock baton and vibro knife. It was probably too noticeable to use two red lightsabers in front of so many witnesses. After all, Ventress was a wanted separatist.

Ventress attacked the leaders head-on while Ahsoka took care of the henchmen. It felt good to have her own saber and the shorter Shoto back in her hands. She overturned the first opponent with a powerful force push and hurled him into five other gang members who fell helplessly into each other and were thus out of the fighting for a brief moment. Then she struck off the blaster's barrel of a Twi'lek standing directly in front of her, and kicked his chin. The guy was thrown back and knocked over a Gran. Someone shot at her. Ahsoka deflected the blaster bolt with her shoto and it shot a bottle on the shelf behind the bar to pieces.

In the next few seconds Ahsoka whirled across the room, disarming criminals, destroying their weapons with her lightsaber blades of kicking them out of their hands. She also tore a blaster from a gangster's hands and hurled it onto the forehead of another criminal, sending him unconscious to the ground.

A Twi'lek attacked her with a furious battle cry, two vibro blades in her hands, but Ahsoka's lightsabers stopped the blades easily and pushed them aside. With a severe kick in the abdomen the Togruta sent the woman to the ground, and knocked her out with another kick.

A Weequay shot at her across the room and Ahsoka directed the blaster bolts back towards the attacker. Of course she didn't want to kill anyone, but sometimes she couldn't show false consideration. The ganger's gunshot arm got wounded by his own blaster shot, and his now feeble hand dropped the blaster. When he tried to grab the blaster with his still uninjured hand, Ahsoka threw him against the nearest wall with a force push. The heavy impact was enough to make him unconscious.

The number of their opponents continued to decrease. Ventress had been right, they were just thugs with no real skill. Some of the smarter gang members saw their inferiority and fled through the front door. Since Ahsoka did not care whether they fled or not, she decided not to pursue them. According to Ventress' documents, reinforcements weren't to be expected for them as probably most of the gang members were in this shabby bar.

Meanwhile, Ventress had overwhelmed the leaders and was now whirling around on the other side of the establishment. The assassin once again proved to be an extremely capable fighter.

The waitress and the bartender had fled behind the bar counter and watched out of their cover with fearful eyes as their restaurant got demolished.

Finally, Asajj force-threw the last ganger against a wall and he passed out on the floor. An unnatural silence rose after they had overpowered our routed every last one of their around thirty opponents. Only one was seriously injured by his own blaster shot, the rest only stunned or incapacitated. Although Ahsoka sensed two of them only pretending to be passed out, so the padawan, who now got a new job, quickly disarmed them and just put them in a corner like two rule-breaking little younglings. All of them were no longer a danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakago's confused thoughts
> 
> First fight. I didn't want to go into too much detail. Of course, I could've described every single movement and every single opponent, but I didn't want stretch it out. Designing mass fights isn't easy, and I hope I managed to do this reasonably well.


End file.
